


Quarantine

by SofiMoia



Category: Original Work
Genre: COVID-19, Melancholy, Outburst, Quarantine, Sadness, thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofiMoia/pseuds/SofiMoia
Summary: Confessions, thoughts and ventures of a girl in quarantine.





	Quarantine

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Quarentena](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/674416) by BringsHouse. 



> Before reading:
> 
> Hello!
> 
> I came here with a different proposal. Those quarantine days happened a lot of things in my life, so I decided to make a book where I vent about my life.
> 
> It won't be so formal, because it's not a book that public with review and tals. So it will have slang words, criticism of the government (of course). These are things that stayed in my head for a long time.
> 
> I'm already telling you that it can be a nonsense reading. And some moments I had a hard time expressing what goes on in my head in the narrative.
> 
> I have no limits, so I don't know when this book will end.
> 
> Ps: I'm Brazilian, so the cities I'm in are related to my country. And sorry for the translation problems.
> 
> Thanks :)
> 
> And enjoy it, or not.

I remember well the beginning of the year.

The first case had not yet been confirmed, everything was fine. I had chosen to stay another year at my parents' house to study for real and to pass the university, I had my course in mind, the anxiety was under control and the studies were at full steam.

I had the expectation of doing a public university next year. It was all planned in my head, but ... then everything started to fall apart in a short time.

First case confirmed, but I was not in class online, no deaths and the virus was controlled. I live in the interior of Pará and nobody knew how he would react in the heat of the state, although it rains every day.

The shit started when a relative died of cancer, a day later the first case was confirmed in Belem and after a few days a second relative died in a transplant. The two being relatives of my mother, my uncles and grandparents who were not very close, their kind uncles, each one being brother of my maternal grandparents.

I went into quarantine with the first case in the capital, the first relatives were infected, both on the paternal side, they cured. The online classroom was difficult, but I managed to study.

It didn't take long for my city to be confirmed in the first place. And then the first death

The online class became impossible, I saw one per day and could not study anymore.

May arrived. My mother's brother's family was infected, among them my grandmother who was hospitalized with 50% of her lung compromised. Every day we received news of his condition at 5 pm.

His condition was under control, according to the doctors, and we had plans when his rehabilitation arrived. Part of the family would go to the island of the mosqueiro, from there to the capital 1h.

May 29th.

My mother and I were making a lunch. I made dumplings of vegetables that Grandma loves to make. My mother received a phone call at Half day and came back crying to the kitchen.

The social worker at the hospital where my grandmother was staying asked a relative to go there and get the news.

I began to have an anxiety crisis, my mother lowered the pressure and went to pray on the balcony.

I sent messages to very close friends so that I could control my crisis, while everything was happening my father came home and started trying to calm my mother, because he was the only one with his head in the place at that moment.

I went to the balcony with her and started to cry. It was at that moment that we received the news:

My grandmother, my mother's mother had been a victim.

I remember that day when I stopped eating and my friends sent a message of support before I spoke to her with tears in my eyes.

They supported me, and a friend of mine found out and sent me messages later. I was locked in my room for a long time crying while receiving messages from the wonderful people they are.

My friend who sent me later, I answered already weakened from the crying crisis I had. I thanked him, and for a long time I thought I should thank him in a more appropriate way, but at the moment I could only pronounce a few words without connection.

An hour later I had a forced lunch.

At the end of the afternoon, looking at nothing on the balcony of my room, a yellow butterfly landed on my hand. Could it be my grandmother? I don't know.

The night I had to take medicine and dreamed that I would go back in time and talk to her. I woke up crying the next day. 


End file.
